1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable, adjustable, compact resting apparatus with a pillow able to be angled for neck support and locked at certain heights for comfort while in a seated position.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many travelers have difficulty sitting comfortably in an unsupported upright position for long periods of time. Presently, there exist several variations of pillows that can be used outside the bedroom for this purpose. Travelers tend to use these pillows on long trips for comfort while sleeping. The most common version of travel pillows is the neck pillow which wraps around the user's neck to provide neck support while the user sleeps. However, neck pillows lack the full support necessary to maximize comfort for a traveler.
There presently exists a need for a resting apparatus that is both portable and comfortable while maintaining the user's privacy that can be used while traveling. Other designs have been thought of for resting devices but each lack portability, privacy, and comfort.
For example, United States Patent Application Publication 2002/0050009 to Ley describes a portable travel pillow. The travel pillow features a pillow mounted to a table, with two interconnected shafts, and pads that rest on the user's legs while in use. The pillow table is not ergonomically designed to balance and support a user's head and neck. The pillow table uncomfortably forces a user's head and neck to one side or the other. Also, Ley's design does not provide an option for watching media while in use. The present invention features an ergonomically designed pillow, comfortable and balanced support, as well as features for privacy, height preference, and entertainment.
United States Patent Application Publication 2014/0033439 to Berhanu also discloses a sleeping table. In Berhanu, a detachable pillow is placed on a table whose angle can be changed using rods and an exposed notching system. A user's arms must raise and stretch around a bulky, uncomfortable table and the user's head and neck must twist to one side or the other when using Berhanu's table. Berhanu also features two support arms that are not freestanding and do not independently raise and lower. Berhanu has a locking mechanism using buttons, wires, and screws while requiring the user's body weight to keep the device in the desired position, unlike the present invention which can maintain a preferred angle without using the user's weight. Fragile buttons, wires, and screws may be lost or broken by careless users. The present invention provides a pillow support system that retains a comfortable and balanced head and neck position. The present invention features two support legs that raise and lower in height independently. Also, an enclosed, durable height adjustment channeling approach is used without the need for Berhanu's buttons, wires, and notches.
United States Patent Application Publication 2013/0232696 to Halimi et al. features a portable personal support with a U-shaped pillow may become shifted, detached and lost from the mounted head support. Halimi's base support is a table which requires the user to wear a belt in order to keep the personal support from slipping off the user's lap. The present invention provides a pillow that is integrally formed with a recessed bracket system permanently attached. No belts are necessary. Leg anchors keep the present invention secure on any user's lap.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and methods and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the resting apparatus support art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a resting apparatus for travelers that allows for the user's preferences regarding height, angle, and privacy to be maintained.
Another object of this invention is to provide a resting apparatus that can be quickly collapsed, conveniently stored, and easily transported.
Another object of this invention to provide a resting apparatus that has an ergonomic and comfortable pillow that is integrally part of the support frame.
Another object of this invention is to provide a resting apparatus that is portable and able to be carried onto an airplane.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.